Borrowed Time
by rakusukira005
Summary: Wish that I had more of this borrowed time...if only it would last a lifetime [K&L highschool setting, AU]
1. New Student

"**Borrowed Time"**

_A Kira and Lacus Fanfic_

**Summary: Wish that I had more of this borrowed time...if only it would last a lifetime K&L.**

Chapter 1: New Student

"_**You idiot!" a hand flew to slap her face and she was sent flying to the floor. Blood was dripping from her mouth, her legs were numb and bruised, eyes fearfully shut and hair so untidy. **_

"Oh no...I'm going to be late..."

"_**I don't remember giving a damn to what you say!" the man shouted again. He reached for the vase beside him and threw it the wall near the squirming girl. "Father please, that's enough!" she shouted. **_

"First day of class and I'm dead!" She entered the gate of their school and realized that she had just reached... the garden! "What...? How many acres of land do this school own anyway...?" Her sweet and gentle voice asked the wind. She paused from running and saw some students walking too.

_**The girl heard the man snort, "Father...since when did you become my daughter?!" he shouted. The girl wasn't surprised but it hurt to hear him say that. "You're just a child from the foster!" **_

"Aren't they worried that they are going to be late?" she asked herself. The other students were just laughing, talking to their friends. "How far is this school anyway?" She breathed in and out and calmly walked slowly. It would be her first time in a private high school since she was given a full scholarship here in Woodland State University.

"_Because of you...everything went so wrong!" _

She shook her head and lazily sighed. "I've got to concentrate..." she murmured to herself.

"Hey Lacus!" a very familiar voice called out to her. She stopped, turned around and saw her old friend running towards her. Lacus couldn't believe what she was seeing from her old friend. Her sleeves were brought up to her shoulders and she wasn't even wearing the required necktie. 'So much for the student's code...' Lacus thought.

"Hey there Mir..."

The girl named Mir was still panting. "Hey..."

"Is this how you people really wear your uniforms...?" Lacus managed to ask though she too wasn't wearing the proper code, her first 2 buttons were loose and her sleeves were brought up to her elbows. "Look who's talking..." Mir replied sarcastically.

Mir took in a few deep breathes before joining Lacus in her walk. "So new student...you look a bit informal today..." Lacus' friends spoke. Mir received a slight giggle from the pink-haired girl and a sweet smile graced her lips.

"I guess your rights...students here in this top university don't seem as formal as others had said..." Mir got a chocolate bar from her bag and quickly opened it "this school...is just as the same as any other schools..." she said as she munched the chocolate all the way.

"I seem to see that people here are not worried if they would get late..." Lacus cheerfully stated. Mir stretched her body before yawning, "Senior Year...sure is pretty boring if you ask me..."

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard. Mir stopped Lacus from walking as they both turned around to see who were making the loud entrance. "What's that?" Lacus asked as she saw a group of senior boys walking slowly to school. Mir's mouth dropped wide open and to Lacus it seemed like she was drooling.

"Oh-my-GOSH! It's the hotties!" Her friend shouted.

There were as many as 10 boys but what caught most of Lacus' attention was the one at the center...he looked more like the leader of the gang. "The one at the center...man...that's Kira Yamato...school heartthrob; sizzling hot body, sexy hair and...Basketball star!" Mir exclaimed happily.

Lacus looked at him especially at his eyes...they looked so dull yet...filed with something so mysterious. His polo shirt wasn't tucked in but it was kinda fit on him and it revealed his virility. His first 2 buttons were loose and it revealed his muscular chest. His necktie was on his neck rather than on his collar and it was also loose; and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows. "Don't mind looking at his eyes. It makes him look so emotionless. But people say he's kind and they even say he can sing! Man that guys is hot yet he's not courting any girl at school..."

Lacus looked in disbelief at her old friend, "You sure know a lot about him...who are the others behind him?"

"The blue-haired guy is Athrun Zala and that's his girlfriends beside him, Kira's twin. The other boys are basketball players. Hmmm...Let me see...that's Shinn Asuka black hair, Dearka Elseman blonde hair, Sting Oakley green hair, Sai Agryl light brown hair, Auel...his last name is hard to pronounce but he's the one with the sky blue hair...that's mostly everyone I know in their group."

Mir turned to lacus but it seemed like she wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on Kira. "His eyes are very dull..." she blurted. Mir nodded in agreement, "yeah...very dull indeed...don't know what's going on with that kid."

When Kira's group almost reached the two girls, his head slowly turned to Lacus and stopped walking. She was a bit scared at the way he looked at her. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning, she couldn't understand his facial expression...but it was dull and emotionless.

His friends wondered why he stopped. "Kira...? What's wrong?" Shinn asked.

"New Student..." was all Kira had said. His friends turned towards Lacus and Mir and it made the both of them move back a bit. "Uh...she's the new student..." Mir pointed to Lacus. Without her noticing it, Kira's friends were smiling at her. "Hey...welcome to the school!" Athrun's girlfriend greeted. The other boys all agreed and said their simple "welcome" and "yeahs".

"My name is Cagalli..." the blonde girl said as her hand reached for Lacus which she quickly received. Kira's eyes were still fixed on her and it made her look at him too. "My name...is...Lacus..." she muttered before averting her gaze from the brunette.

"Hey...see ya around Lacus..." his friends all said but not in unison. "Let's go...we're gonna be late for our classes..." Kira said. His voice was soft yet dark and it felt like it made a great impact on her hearing. His peers continued to walk leaving the two girls, with Mir's mouth still on the floor.

"Did they just talk to us?!" she said in disbelief. Lacus nodded but her expression showed that it was just an ordinary encounter. "You're right...Kira is pretty nice..."

Mir suddenly burst out laughing! "Oh...well if he got you then he has a stalker everyone is dying to kill!"

Lacus sent out a soft giggle again. "Oh Mir...we're gonna be late for class..."

They continued to walk and finally reached the school.

The first week was successful for Lacus and she even found herself in Kira's class! She often found herself staring at him staring blankly at the window. Yet she always felt like he too was looking at her.

The second week was again successful for her. She managed to talk to Kira since they were seatmates...she always found him asking questions especially about English related subjects. But she found it a bit surprising why he was always doing so well in math related subjects. "I guess men do specialize in math..."

The third week and she was struggling with her physics class and geometry. Kira still kept on asking a lot of questions especially when it was time for "poem translation" in English class. What she wondered the most was that she always blushed when he asks or talks to her.

"_**You're a worthless human being!" the man told her. The girl was squirming on the floor again, trying so helplessly to get up. Her wrist was bruised and so was her left arm. She couldn't stand...she was all alone now...**_

"Than you for staying Lacus dear...students like you are so diligent..." the old lady said. Lacus placed the books on the exact corner of the book shelf before climbing down the ladder. "Don't worry Mrs. Peach, I enjoy sorting books in library..." Lacus calmly replied. "But wouldn't your family be really worried? It's 9 pm dear..."

The statement brought Lacus to a sudden frown.

"**_It was your fault! My wife died because of you!" _ **

"I think they will understand Mrs. Peach" she lied. "Well then...there are a few more books over there...I'll get going now okay?"

Lacus bade her good goodbye and quickly finished the work. "So much for curfew..." she murmured. Her head turned to the huge clock... "10 pm... I'm sure I'm the only student walking in the dark corridors today..."

She got her bag, closed the lights and made her way down.

The corridors were dark and gloomy but they were clean like every private school in town.

_  
**"You're a demon of this house!"**_

Her hand flew to her head, "He's gonna be home tonight..." she sighed mournfully before passing entering another dark hallway. "This school sure is pretty big..." her footsteps were the only sound she could hear but lacus never felt fear.

"_**You bitch! How many times will you ever bring bad luck to me?!" **_

The voice inside her head seemed to echo on forever! "I wonder what he'll do to me tonight...good thing it's Saturday tomorrow. She looked at the small band covering the bruise on her wrist. She sighed again and turned to another hallway.

Then...

She stopped, her right hand on her chest; her other hand clung for support on the cold wall. "Not now please..." she told herself. She walked further, ignoring the pain but it brought her again to a stop. Her knees were failing her and slowly her eyes blackened.

'_No...I don't want to go back there anymore!' _

'_I want to open my eyes...'_

'_Someone...help me...' _

'_I...I don't want to go back...' _

"_**Lacus dear..."**_

"_**Bitch!"**_

"_**Why won't you let me protect you?" **_

'_Stop...'_

'_I...don't want to remember...' _

"_**Father no!" **_

'_Stop...please...stop...'_

She was falling slowly into the darkness.

'_**Mother...'**_

Her head was so heavy and now she was really falling...falling into the darkness once again. Then...

She stopped.

She felt...warm.

'_David, are you there?'_

Arms swiftly engulfed her body whole and she stopped falling. Her cold skin clashed with warmth and it sent electrifying sensations.

'_Don't let go...please...whoever you are...' _

Tears came to view at the end of her eyes and her strength dispersed from her body leaving her asleep in this person's arms.

"Lacus..."


	2. New Friend

Chapter 2: A new Friend

"_**Why won't you let me protect you?" David asked the person that owned the lap he was lying on. He opened his amethyst eyes and saw her sweet blue ones. **_

"_**I don't want you to get hurt..." she told him.**_

"**_You know I love you...right?" he asked her._**

'_Stop...please...no...' _

"_**Lacus watch out!" **_

_**Strong forces pushed her aside and then...BANG... the gun fired.**_

"_**David!" **_

'_No...Please...that's enough...' _

"_**David no...Please don't leave me!" **_

'_Please...someone...wake me up...' _

"_**A rich relative of mine gave money to the police to set me free...isn't that nice Lacus?!" the man evilly grinned at the pink-haired girl. **_

'_If only I had wings so I can fly...'_

She squirmed inside his arms like a little girl being battered in her dreams. He drew her closer to him and somehow she calmed down a bit. A warm hand caressed her cheek and she felt so secure. _'David?'_

She fluttered her eyes and saw the black ceiling before her. she shrieked in pain before moaning as she felt herself being drawn closer to...a muscular chest?

Her eyes shot wide open and saw a face...a handsome face. She realized they were on the floor and she was in his arms. He was wearing this red sweatshirt that made him so warm and seductive.

She couldn't move... 'Where am I?' she asked herself.

Then Lacus felt her body being drawn even closer to warmth that she moaned and melted in this person's arms. For a second she thought David had resurrected back to life but then it would be impossible. She stayed like that for a few minutes maybe five to ten.

She opened her eyes, lifted her head and saw him look at her. For a moment she thought she thought she saw David together with that sweet smile of his but looking at him made him so far away and before she knew it...he was looking at the person she least expected. Their lips only an inch away and she realized his upper lip touched hers.

"Kira...?"

His soft violet eyes looked at her and for a second she thought he had finally shown some emotions but he still managed to hide them. He looked at her so differently that Lacus blushed so madly she looked like a ripe tomato!

"Kira...!"

She jerked up and away from his arms like a jolt of lightning. He, on the other hand, stood up calmly and again looked at her. He wasn't wearing a uniform and that made it so mysterious. 'What is he doing in school so late?' she asked.

His violet eyes reflected in the darkness and they remained that way. He looked at her so lovingly that she swore she saw him smile. Suddenly she felt like falling again. He quickly got to her support and Lacus fell instantly into his arms. She felt so weak that tears escaped her eyes. 'I hate myself for being so weak...'

He drew her closer and embraced her. Kira buried her face in his chest and without doubting he pulled her closer. She cried there as if she knew him so well. "The infirmary was closed. I didn't know what else to do." He spoke so gently that it made her cuddle towards him. "You fainted... about 30 minutes ago."

Kira helped her up and looked at her as his hands wiped her tears away. Lacus faced him and then managed to smile so weakly. "Thank you..."

Lacus managed to stand again but still with Kira's help. "What are you doing here so late, Kira?" she asked.

"Community Service" he plainly spoke.

They walked along the hallway with Kira holding her shoulders. "Are we nearing the comfort room?"

Kira nodded and led her to the girl's CR.

She quickly went inside one of the cubicles and vomited- blood.

"Again...?" she sighed heavily and washed her face.

Lacus went outside and saw Kira anticipating her. His eyes still dull but...she could see something else within them. They have only met for a month, they have been seatmates for only a month and they don't really talk that much...'I guess Mir was right...he's pretty nice and all...' she thought.

Without her permission, he gently grabbed her hand and they walked on. His hand felt so warm around hers that she blushed along the way. He got his sling bag and they were out instantly of the campus.

He was still holding her hand as they made their way to the gardens. "Uh...Kira...?" he didn't turn but kept on walking slowly for her to catch up. "What were you doing...back there?" he asked her.

"I was helping Mrs. Peach with some library work...nothing special really..."

"It's late at night...nearly midnight...you shouldn't stay that long in the campus.." Kira told her. She smiled at the sincerity of her words. When he saw this, he blushed a light red!

"Did Kira Yamato just blush?" she jokingly asked him.

Kira blushed even madly this time when he saw her looking at him. "Is it not allowed?" he tried to ask her calmly. Lacus chuckled, "No...But they say you don't usually show some emotions...I guess I'm pretty lucky to see you do 'it'!"

Her words seem to intimidate him a lot. He never felt this way before with a girl. His hand tightened around hers but it was gentle. Lacus' hand felt so brittle against his that he never wanted to let go.

"Where do you live Lacus?" Kira asked. She hesitated for a while with an obvious frown on her face. "I...well...uhm...Kertlen St." she mumbled. For a second she thought she saw him grin.

"I'll walk you there..." he dryly offered. She was a bit shocked, "oh...no please don't bother. I can walk on my own Kira..."

Lacus saw him shook his head. "My street is near yours...so I can walk you home..." his cold yet sincere voice echoed inside her head. 'Is Kira **_the heartthrob_** taking me home?' she thought to her self as a small blush crept through her face. She felt her hand melt into his as they walked along the still alive streets of the city.

"It sure is nice out here huh Kira?"

They walked through the different parks, the fancy lights and how beautiful their city looked at night.

"Yeah" came his emotionless voice.

For some reason she felt so comfortable being with him. "Do students back at the campus render community service for a good 7 hours?" Lacus chuckled. Kira nodded.

"I usually am the last person to come out of the campus...since my freshman year"

Lacus couldn't help but laugh weakly. "And why is that...?"

Kira didn't reply but only looked at her with those dull and emotionless eyes- he can fool everyone with those.

"You can fool a lot of people with your eyes Kira..."

He stopped and his eyes widened a bit.

"You were crying minutes ago...now you're smiling as if nothing happened..."

She felt her words being fired back at her like a bolt of burning lightning. "It really doesn't matter anymore Kira. I mean... I just got carried away that's all..." she excused. Lacus tried to hide the embarrassing look on her face accompanied by that innocent blush. Kira snorted, acting as if he knew her so well.

"You don't believe me?" she asked him...her voice resembling that of a little child. He looked at her from the corner of his eye; she wasn't a bit scared to be with him.

'She's unusual...'

When his eyes faced the road, she began to wonder about all the things students told her about him. He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't...well...he's just plain handsome! One thing she could assure herself was that he had a well toned body!

Lacus couldn't hide the blush again as she thought about those minutes when she was in his arms. She could sure tell this to Mir and her friends on Monday!

"People say you don't smile...why is that Kira?"

"You seem to have a lot of guts to tell me that..." he answered.

A weak laugh escaped her mouth.

"Is that so...? Are you telling me that people are afraid of you?" She hadn't even noticed that their arms tangled around eachother and she was already leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked dryly, as if he never wanted to bring up anything; but Lacus saw another meaning to his words, it was as if he need not show emotions just to tell everyone what he was feeling- she saw this.

"Nothing..." she purred.

Again he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and for a second she thought he smiled at her but he didn't. She could make him smile and she knew it...she had always had good terms with men...Kira was just very hard to decipher...in fact...the hardest.

Suddenly she stopped on her tracks and with a hand on her chest. She shrieked in pain and before she knew she was falling again. Kira ran in front of her and caught her just in time. She found herself in his arms as she squeezed away the pain.

"What wrong with you?" Kira's dark voice asked her...she could tell he was scared.

"Don't worry...it usually happens to me- a lot." She excused as she felt herself being gathered by him in his arms...slowly and gently. 'He sure knows how to handle girls...' she thought to herself as a small smile crept through her face as it remained buried in his chest.

"You sure are gentle- basketball player..." she whispered though she knew he could hear it.

After many minutes...

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Kira?" Lacus asked worriedly. It was 11 pm and they have just arrived at Lacus' street. "I'll be fine...seeing ya this Monday..." he waved.

Lacus smiled at him as he walked off. "Where do you live?!" she managed to shout to out to him. He stopped and looked back at here... "10 blocks from here!" he replied as he ran off with the wind.

She looked at his disappearing figure and for a fraction of a second she thought she saw David waving goodbye to her. "He reminds me a lot of you..." she whispered. She walked to her house and stopped when she faced the door. She was going to be entering another hell tonight... and she only sighed. Opening the door before her...Lacus' eyes widened in shock...

Saturday...

Beads of sweat dropped from their bodies as they ran to each sides of the gym. They were panting and still they kept on going.

The coach whistled.

"Alright everyone...group yourselves into two!"

The players easily found their teammates and the game was on. The higher levels versus the freshmen and sophomores...It wasn't a pleasing sight at all sine the scoreboard showed that the seniors and juniors were leading the game.

"Go Seniors!" cheered Cagalli as she saw her brother jump for a three...and it got in.

There were more cheering when Kira got hold of the ball. As team captain, he had to be influential to his teammates; especially since it's the last year of the seniors...they needed to enter the finals and get that cup!

Athrun ran for a fast break with only two players chasing him. Nearing the ring, he jumped and the other defenders jumped as well. Athrun turned around so he was facing the both of them...and passed the ball to Kira.

A little dribble then he shot it. The girls screamed his name and some even purred though Kira hated being praised like that.

The ball was in the opponents hands now. It was Shinn that was playing point guard today on his team. His red eyes looked for open spaces and the ball was dribbled expertly. Dearka was guarding him.

Shinn took a step then a turn which Dearka couldn't catch up with. "Man he's good with that!"

He passed the ball to Auel who was in the three pint line and free...then...

The seniors grinned as Kira intercepted the pass and ran for a fast break. "What! Why does he keep on doing that?!" Shinn exclaimed as he ran after Kira and easily he got on his back. He ran faster and so did Shinn.

They were nearing the ring and Kira jumped with Shinn behind him. The black-haired boy carefully studied his next moves. 'He's going for a lay-up...' he thought. Kira's right arm stretched for the ring and Shinn stretched his hand to block it. 'You're not taking me down that easily sophomore...' Kira thought as he dropped the ball and it fell unto his other hand and slammed it in the ring!

The crowd cheered and the coach realized a lot of students came to watch their practice even if it was Saturday.

The bell rang and practice was over. Shinn landed on the floor knees first and panted for air...Kira landing beside him. "Great game Shinn..." he told him. Shinn replied with a simple smile and a nod.

"Where the heck is Lacus?! She's missing every single detail of this!" Mir exclaimed. Then all of the girls' eyes widened when Kira took of his top. It revealed his well built body and his severe sweating. He was a bit thin but muscular and his unruly hair made him even more attractive.

"Isn't he so gorgeous?!" the girls hissed. Kira only snorted and covered his sweaty back with a towel. Then the gym doors opened and all the players looked back. 3 figures could be seen and they were all girls.

Kira could familiarize one of them especially the girl with fiery red hair on the center. 'Fllay...'

Fllay walked in the gym and all men dazzled at her clothes. She was wearing a miniskirt that could reveal her undies and a blouse so thin that her bra could be seen. Kira disgusted how this woman looked but she still had that beauty every man wanted to have in bed.

She approached Kira with her hand wrapped on his neck. He didn't move nor did he budge; he didn't accept her and neither did he reject her. She was smiling evilly and before he knew it...she brought him into a passionate kiss.

The crowd grew loud at the scene and most of the girls were jealous.

"How could she kiss him? They're not even on!"

"The bitch thinks she can have him that easily!"

"Who ever invited her into this school anyway?"

Kira at first enjoyed the kiss but then later pulled himself away from the devil's grasp. He didn't smile nor was he angry...just plain nothing...

And out of the corner of his eye...he saw her.

Kira turned sideways and saw Lacus staring at him both in awe and in confusion. When she realized he was looking at her she smiled sweetly. She was in simple clothing. A blue, long-sleeved blouse and a white skirt below the knee...totally opposite of the girl that had boldly kissed **_the Kira Yamato_**...

Mir had spotted lacus and quickly called her.

"Where have you been? The practice started hours ago?!" her friend asked her.

Lacus tried to not to frown.

"_**Everything you do doesn't matter to me!" the man shouted.**_

"_**The hell I care about what you say!" **_

"_**I wish you would just die!" **_

_**Chairs were flying and plates cracked on the ground...her ears were covered and her eyes...painful.**_

"Don't ask...I came home late last night. I think I overslept" Lacus excused. "Overslept? It's 3 in the afternoon and you said you overslept?!" Mir held lacus hand and pointed out to both Fllay and Kira.

"That, my friend, is **_the Fllay Allster_**... Kira's ex when he was still a sophomore...don't know why she keeps on running for him! It was her that scarred Kira's heart and now she wants him back!"

Lacus found this very amusing and so chuckled. Mir looked at her in astonishment.

"What are you laughing about? Are you not concerned for the sake of our star in the school?" Mir said.

"And how does that concern me?"

Mir burst out laughing! "Don't play with me Lacus...he took you home last night..." she said...almost in a whisper. Lacus cheeks instantly turned red.

"Wh...What? You knew?" Lacus stammered. Mir raised her brow, "Like dah! Our house is like 6 blocks from yours! How can I not see that?!"

Their attention was then turned towards Kira and Fllay having an argument though she was just the only one blabbering about how much she never wanted to break up with him. "Kira never seems to care about her..." Lacus muttered.

"Stop stating the obvious Lacus...everyone in the whole school knows that they only dated to prepare for prom night... and they actually broke up at prom night!" Mir was laughing like crazy at the back!

Lacus held her wrist and shrieked silently in pain. Moments later the crowd formed a pathway. Lacus was too worried to notice that she was in the way of the basketball players. Her head was bowed down and she still held her wrist.

Suddenly a warm hand landed on her shoulders. She tilted her head up and to her surprise it was Kira! She looked around and saw that the entire crowd was looking at her and Mir was waving her hand beside her.

"About last night...are you alright?" he asked her. Lacus blushed and couldn't say anything but signal a nod. "Y...ye...yeah...thanks Kira..." she stammered. Kira looked at her one last time and went on his way followed by a few players.

Quickly the whole crowd circled Lacus and asked her so many questions...especially about last night. Lacus denied answering the questions since nothing really did happen last night.

Fllay was eyeing on her with that evil smile on her face.

"Who's that?" she asked her two friends.

"Lacus Simons...the new girl" Fllay's friend replied.

"She's in Kira's class..."

"She's pretty..." Fllay told them before exiting the gym.

**_After a month..._**

"Did I ever give you permission to practice Mister Yamato?!" shouted their English teacher.

"You have failed in almost every test in my subject...do you know that that means expulsion from your beloved basketball team!?"

Kira only looked at him...saying nothing in response. "If you don't give me good results then I'll have to remove you from the team..."

One student quickly stood up from his chair, "but you can't do that sir! The team would be entering the Basketball Cup...it would be impossible for us to win without the team captain!"

All the students said "yeah" in unison and it silenced Mr. Gideon. Lacus had no comment reserved for this. "You can't remove me from the team Sir...this would be my last year and I've got to win that cup for them- we've got to win that cup for them!" Kira exclaimed but bringing up his voice with manners.

"The hell I care about basketball and the competition this school is entering! I want good grades from you! English is a major subject in this school Mr. Yamato; I will not tolerate that kind of behavior!" Mr Gideon shouted in his face before sitting down on his desk.

"You do extremely well on Math-related subjects...why don't you learn to love English!?"

Lacus felt that she needed to do something.

"Ms. Simons..." Mr. Gideon called.

Lacus stood up trembling a bit. "Yes Sir?"

"Being a top student in my class I ask you to tutor Mr. Yamato 2 hours every afternoon and an hour every Friday and the rest of the hours on weekends."

The class murmured something to eachother and Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That...I mean...uh...it won't be such a problem sir!" she told him.

Kira turned around and looked at her from the corner of his eye...she couldn't resist those eyes of his.

"To let you know the consequences...if he fails...then so do you..."

Kira's head angrily turned to Mr. Gideon.

"Do I make myself clear Mr. Yamato?"

Kira didn't nod but his brows met in anger with him.

The bell rung and school for this week was over.

Lacus approached Kira and touched his hair...he didn't even react.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kira...okay?"

"Where would that be?" he asked rather plainly. "I don't really know...can you suggest a place?" Lacus sat next to Kira and smiled sweetly at him. "I'll meet you at Gabriel park tomorrow...I know a place where we can study..." Kira told her as he removed her hand gently from his head.

"I'm sorry..." he told her.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Don't worry... I'll try my hardest to keep you on the team!" she exclaimed.

Lacus soon realized that Kira was staring at her as if she did something to him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Kira shook his head, stood up and left the room. Lacus looked at him as he exited the room, "That felt funny..." she could still feel Kira's hand against hers.

"Hey there..." a voice called out.

"Oh hi Cagalli...!" Lacus greeted with a smile.

"So...you're Lacus right? I really appreciate you tutoring my little brother for this weekend...it would be a really great thing for the team!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Sure...it's not a problem at all Cagalli!"

Lacus looked sideways and saw cagalli's boyfriend, Athrun, winking at Lacus for a thank you. She replied by giving him a warm smile. "Well...we got to head off now Lacus..."

Both Athrun and Cagalli walked out of the room. "This day has been...a bit...weird..." Lacus told her self before proceeding to the library- it was Friday.

_**Moments later... **_

"I'm really happy to see you here again Lacus dear..." Mrs. Peach happily told the beautiful student. "It's Friday Mrs. Peach and I think I really need to be here...to help you that is" a sincere smile crept through her face.

"Well...I'm so glad to hear that from you dear." Mrs. Peach reached for her bag, "well. I'm off now...its 9 already. You should go home too Lacus."

Lacus nodded and placed another book on the shelf, "Goodbye Mrs. Peach!" the child said. Now she was all alone with the rain just outside of the campus. "Oh great...now I get to be soaked and bruised tonight!" Lacus whispered to her self.

An hour had passed and she had just finished her work. She got her bag and closed the lights of the huge library. "I wonder if...no...It would really be a great coincidence if..." she shook her head and tried to erase the vision of Kira inside her head. "It would be impossible..."

When she reached the exit of the huge building, she opened her umbrella and made her way. "I guess it's not that bad after all..."

As she soaked herself in the rain, she noticed the gym lights were still open. "Who could be practicing at this time at the night?"

Her curiosity got the best of her and so she ran towards the gym also for shelter.

When Lacus got in, a loud SLAM occurred.

"Kira...?"

The brunette hung his hands on the rim and for a mere 5 seconds he let go and was on his knees. Slowly and gently, he breathed in and out. "Why is he practicing...?"

Kira continued to pant, his face was covered by his unruly hair; his eyes were closed and his hand lazily hung on his sides. With that look on his face, he looked like he was going to faint then and there.

Kira's mind was black, all he wanted to do was to practice and practice since at these hours, only the janitors were present and luckily they were on the kid's side!

He bends his knees up and a shrill shriek escaped his lips. "Man...i sprained my leg...darn it!" he cursed before kneeing once again. Lacus felt slight pity over him. she knew and she could see his efforts to join the league this school year to get that cup he promised to his teammates...and he was trying so hard.

He attempted to stand again but a towel flew to his face. He was stunned and very most shocked! His right eye managed to see who had just wiped his face from his sweat and it really surprised him.

"lacus..."

She sighed at him and continued to wipe his wet face and hair though she too was a bit wet from the rain. "You shouldn't try so hard Kira...you'll hurt yourself in the process."

A concerned smile escaped her lips and it touched...he didn't know how but it just did. Seeking that kind of comfort from her, he crawled nearer and rested his hand on her lap with his face facing the ceiling lights.

"I'm trying so hard to win it...what's so wrong about it?" Kira raised his hand to block the light but found himself very weak and numb though he still did raise his hand. Lacus looked at him with every bit of the word concern written on her face. "You're shaking Kira..." she reached for his hand and soothed it before she brought it down.

Her skin was different, Kira thought. She made a small chuckled when she saw Kira about to close his eyes. "You need rest Kira..." she told him. Kira nodded woozily before falling to sleep.

"I didn't say you sleep silly..." Lacus laughed.

She enjoyed looking at him as though she was looking at a weak child. His face looked so peaceful, how can he become so grumpy when he's awake? He seemed like he was smiling yet why does he always frown when he's awake and never seemed to care about other people?

She heard a lot of rumors about him, about the girls he used to "play" with especially Ms. Fllay Allster...but people never talked about his family back ground. Lacus knew that his parents were rich and are not staying at home- they were too busy at work. A rumor she heard from Mir.

She also heard that he dated almost all of the most popular girls in school only having to break up with them after a week! 'Wow...' Lacus thought as she caressed his face. But a lot of his friends say that he's a kind person, very understanding and filled with warmth. If you mean physical warmth then Lacus could vote for that!

He fluttered his eyes and grasped the hand he was holding- Lacus' hand. Slowly he regained consciousness, stood up and yawned like a little brat!

"How long did I...um...sleep?" he stammered. From the looks of it he was ashamed to show some physical weakness to Lacus- a new student and embarrassed or sleeping on her lap!

"You don't need to be embarrassed Kira...you did a favor for me once remember?" a cute smiled graced her lips and she swore she saw Kira blush! He instinctively sat up with his hand still massaging his temples.

"I'm trying my best...to win it this year- for them" Kira murmured. A weakly laugh made him turn his head to look at Lacus. "You're overdoing it. If you continue to do this then you might hurt yourself..."

Her heart skipped a beat when Kira's emotionless eyes turned soar and sad as I telling her to pull him closer. He was tired and covered in sweat; his arms were also shaking.

Feeling the hesitation within her, he took the idea to make the first move. Slowly yet surely, he approached her and as he did, she took the initiative to gather his head into her arms in a friendly and warm embrace. At first the feeling was an alien to her but slowly his warmth broke through her walls.

"I don't wan to break any more promises..." he told her in a deep and cold whisper before melting thoroughly in her.

"Promises...?" Lacus murmured.

"_**I mean...were bestfriends right?" a child asked**_

"_**Yeah...but..." **_

"_**I know we can protect eachother even if different parents will adopt us..."**_

"_**Thanks David..."**_

"_**Don't worry Lacus...if I grow up then I'll find you and we'll be together!" **_

"_**I know...I'll be waiting for you then..." **_

"_**Sure! Remember to promise me you won't be with anyone unless I...die."**_

"_**I promise David."**_

"_**That's good because I'll promise the same thing; you know that I don't want to break any promises. It hurts me"**_

"It hurts me if I break more of my promises Lacus..."

Their eyes met and he held it for a while. He was putting her in a trance yet along the way he too was captured by how innocent her eyes looked. Slowly her orbs begin to tear and they dropped on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She quickly wiped away the tears and turned away her head. "Nothing...I was just reminded of someone that's all..."

His hand got hold her face and gently turned it to the direction of his eyes.

"You hold many secrets Lacus...I promise you...I'll know every single one of them..."

**END**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys...I really appreciated it. MABUHAY ANG MGA NOYPI!**_


	3. Discovering

"**Borrowed Time"**

_A Kira and Lacus Fanfic_

Chapter 3: Discovering

"_**You hold many secrets Lacus...I promise you...I'll know every single one of them..." **_

That statement repeated on her mind over and over again. 'Why did he just say that to me last night?' she asked herself. Gently she caressed her wrist which was again cruelly battered by her foster father last night.

But the thought of Kira's words made a little of the pain to go away. Her head looked straight at the road, 'Where were we supposed to meet today? Oh yeah...Gabriel park..."

She stopped on her tracks and just realized something, "By the way...where IS Gabriel Park?"

"It's not actually a park...it's a beach forest..." a voice replied. Curiously she looked sideways and upon the darkness of the alley, Kira emerged. Lacus facial expression couldn't be explained by Kira. She was a bit stunned, absolutely surprised and definitely freaked out!

"Do you really pop out of nowhere just like that?" Lacus jokingly asked the handsome brunette. She couldn't tell if he was amused or just simply dry. "I told you my street is just near yours so I waited for you here" Kira told her as he gently got a hold of her arm and they walked on.

'He kinda freaks me out a bit...' she thought to herself as Kira led her slowly to their destination. Along the way, she couldn't get her eyes off his handsome figure. He was wearing a shirt that could make every girl say that he was built! The light brown shade of his long-sleeved shirt matched with his unruly hair...his hand was also warm.

Kira, too, has his eyes to feast upon Lacus' sexy figure. Every time they would pass by glass-walled shops, he'd look at her reflection in the mirror, 'simple...' he thought. A white dress ending just below her knees, simple smile on her face and that long, sensual-looking pink hair of hers.

"Uhm...Kira...where are you taking me?" she asked shyly. The terms 'Where are you taking me' would also have a double meaning. He also seemed to be shocked when she asked that. Slowly he stopped and looked at her with a blush on both their faces.

"Uh...well..." he looked away, unable to choke the words out. "Just trust me..." his last words before he regained his composure. They stopped near a bus stop and waited there with his hand still around hers, 'he sure is protective...' she thought happily before gripping his hand gently.

After several minutes they were on a bus, seated together. Kira carried their books on his lap as they listened to the bus' music. "Is it really that far?" she asked him. Without even looking at her, Kira nodded in response.

Indeed, the travel was long. Four hours had just passed!

Her head was resting on his shoulder and his head on hers. Their arms tangled around eachother and they were the only passengers on board. And people thought they were on a study date!

As she slept, he would notice her murmuring some names. One intrigued him the most, the name David.

Every time she'd say this, Lacus would cuddle closer to the warm body of Kira to seek for comfort. Yet he loved it, he felt needed and important- in some way.

Minutes later he woke her up and finally they arrived on their destination.

First they passed through some thick trees- like a forest then they came out with the view of the beach.

"We're just in time..." he whispered.

He placed their bags on the empty hut at the center of the shore and then silence.

"So...why don't we start Kira?"

And so they did. First were Kira's English problems where he had a hard time translating symbols into something more meaningful and life-relating!

"Symbols have more than just their spelling Kira! Try to think deeply..." she suggested. He faced the ceiling of the hut and opened his mouth only to bring his head down again with a shrug on his shoulders, 'This is going to be harder than I thought...'

Moments had passed and she found herself laughing at Kira's jokes though he was so emotionless when he communicated it! She would laugh at his expressions, at his funny answers; just about everything about him! Unconsciously for the both of them, their bodies were so close and every time they would read a book together the sides of their faces would rest on eachother!

Now, it was Kira's turn to tutor Lacus about Calculus, Physics and Advanced Algebra. It seemed like he would never give her a chance to write on her own because he'd hold her hand and write along with her!

She smiled though he never does the same; she always found his eyes very teary whenever he'd look at her.

"No...I think you got wrong in your arithmetic...do it again..." he told her. His hand grabbed hers and directed her to write the exact formula. Unlike him, she was a fast learner, she found him very funny and amusing.

After many hours of studying, he led her to a walk on the shoreline just in time or the sunset.

"Why here Kira?"

He tightened his grip on her hand for an answer. Directly, she understood him like no one else.

"The sunset is almost coming...I want to watch it with someone today that's all..."

She smiled and cuddled near him. She remembered something again; moments with Kira resemble those of David's memories with her.

When he wanted them to go farther, he gripped her wrist and received a silent shriek from her. Slowly his hands loosened around her and they crawled themselves up to her shoulders for support.

'_Not now please...' _she thought to herself as Lacus slowly raised her head only to realize that Kira was looking at her so worriedly that she swore she saw him tear out a bit!

"Did I worry you?" Lacus asked, laughing a bit to hide the pain. He didn't answer but narrowed his brows at her, "why are you...always trying to hide everything?" he told her.

Her eyes widened in shock and adding to her surprise, Kira squeezed her wrist. "No...ah...Kira what are you doing?" she cried. He tightened his grip and it was hurting her so badly!

He stopped when he saw tears roll down from her eyes. Slowly, he removed the bandana that covered her wrist and, not to his surprise, found a very bad bruise.

She took this a chance and so pulled away from him a bit. Her other arm caressed the injured one while Kira stood there, angry and upset.

"Why...why did you have to do th-"she was stopped when Kira took hold of her injured wrist and he gentle massaged it. It was a very weird moment. Moments ago he was hurting her, and now he was trying to soothe away the pain!

His eyes were fixed on hers a gaze like no other. Slowly Kira's hands trace up to her shoulders and squeezed it. Again, she shrieked in pain, falling into his arms like a battered child. He snorted first before pulling her to a friendly embrace.

There she cried and slammed her fists on his muscular chest, "What...did you...do that...for?" she stammered before melting in his arms. More tears came and memories returned- she hated it so much.

"_**Share secrets Lacus... be open so that I could understand everything!" David exclaimed as she pulled her into a loving embrace. **_

"_**Secrets huh? Hmmm... I don't feel like it David!"**_

"_**That's definitely not fair! That's what friends are supposed to do...share secrets..."**_

"That's what friends are supposed to do...share secrets" Kira said in a low yet concerned voice. She clenched her fists at the pain the memory brought her.

"_**I don't want you to get hurt! Look at you, he just punched you!" Lacus cried. David only looked at her with a smile. "Better me than you..."**_

"_**I shouldn't have told you about what's happening...I...I'm sorry I put you into danger..."**_

Lacus shook her head continuously in the embrace, crying as she went on. "I...I couldn't afford to see you get hurt..."

Her hand instantly went to her chest and she clenched it- it was hurting again. Kira grew nervous and so pulled her even closer. "What's happening to you?" he asked worriedly as a tear went down his face. Her body was shaking and she was taking in deep as in very deep breathes!

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore..." she paused and took in another deep breath, "not anymore...David..." then she fainted in his arms.

**After several hours...**

Swirls of darkness covered her surroundings; tiny dots of stars appeared and a tear escaped her eyes. Screaming voices filed her ears and fear ran down her spine...sooner, her whole being.

"_Kira...?" _Lacus called out into the darkness never-ending.

"**_Why are you trying to reach out for him when I'm here for you?" David asked with a tone of jealousy and humor. _**

"_David...is here?" _

"_**Yeah...! I'll always be..."**_

"_I...you see..."_

"_**Tsk, tsk... have you found a good replacement for me Lacus?"**_

"_David I..."_

"_**You promised me, remember?"**_

"_Promise..."_

"_**That I'll be your first and last..." **_

Her eyes instantly opened. She sat up in bed, her hand on her head as she looked around the place she was in. "My room..." her heart suddenly skipped a beat and fear overwhelmed her!

"No...Why am I here at this time?!" she spoke.

Lacus quickly got up from bed but a bolt of pain sent her knees on the floor and her hand clutched her heart. "No...please...Kira...?"

She raised her head and saw Kira's figure outside the tiny slit opening of the door- talking to her father! Tears instantly rolled down from her eyes- she was shaking hard.

Lacus tried to move a bit but the pain was too much to bear. She saw Kira shaking hands with her father and exit there house.

"Kira...!" she cried weakly. Lacus lay silent on the floor, calling Kira's name over and over again so silently.

"I heard her call for me..."

"No...You must've imagined it..."

Lacus raised her head and saw Kira being stopped by her father to enter her room; slowly the door closed. She bowed down her head in defeat.

"I think she's-"Kira was cut off by the strange glare of Lacus' father.

"You should go home boy...your parents might be worried about you..."

Kira looked at the doorknob. A part of him wanted to go in and see what was happening to her but it wouldn't be right.

Lacus' father led him outside the house and bade him goodbye.

"She caused me a lot of trouble today..." her father murmured.

He entered her room and looked at her weak form. "Who was that guy, your boyfriend?" he asked.

She shook her head in fear and tension. "I can see he likes you..."

He approached Lacus and pulled her hair hard!

"Please...don't hurt him, he's just my classmate..." she pleaded.

Her father pulled her hair even harder. "He better not be one of those kids I have endangered...it'll be a waste for him to WASTE his life for you!" her father exclaimed, giving her a hard kick on the stomach.

"He won't...know anything...about this..." she coughed.

Her father grinned at her evilly.

**MONDAY**

"Has anyone seen Miss Clyne?" the professor asked.

Her classmates all shook their heads but Kira remained quiet and doubtful.

His head turned toward the direction of her empty seat and he recalled the things that had happened on that Saturday. Everything was all so weird.

"Mr Yamato?! I'm talking to you!" the professor screamed.

"I believe you and Miss Clyne had a tutoring session 2 days ago, which is Saturday. Where is she?"

Kira slowly shook his head, "I don't know sir..." he spoke dryly but deep inside he was worrying- so much.

After class he didn't move an inch from his seat and kept on thinking about what ever happened to Lacus. "It doesn't feel right...not at all..." he whispered.

"_**I heard her call for me..."**_

"_**No...You must've imagined it..."**_

_**Her eyes widened in shock and adding to her surprise, Kira squeezed her wrist. "No...Ah...Kira what are you doing?" she cried. He tightened his grip and it was hurting her so badly! **_

"**Why is she always...hiding things from everyone...?" **Kira asked himself.

Looking at his hand, he could still feel her skin against his like a poison staying there forever.

"I need to know..."

He quickly grabbed his things and decided to walk towards Lacus' house. The rain was pouring on him heavily and as he got closer, he could hear her voice calling out for him.

"_Kira...? Where are you?" _

He ran faster and faster until rain poured down it's all unto him! "I need to know..."

He reached their house and found the front door open. He instantly budged in and his eyes widened in shock at the great mess.

Vases were broken, plates and glasses; but the thing that caught his eye was the figure sitting silently at the middle of everything that was messy. There was blood on her forehead and tear freely rolled down her cheeks.

He shockingly closed the door and approached her slowly. Lacus raised her head and was so surprised to see Kira in front of her. She didn't move but looked at him with teary eyes that he was also brought into tears- the first time a girl had done this to him.

He held her shoulders and gently embraced her broken figure.

"_**Remember your promise to me Lacus...okay?" **_

"I..."

Kira pulled her closer, closer than any other girl he had embraced.

"_**I can be everything you need Lacus..." **_

"I just need..."

She cuddled near him like a broken and battered and hurt child. "I just need..."

"_**I can promise you forever..."**_

"I just need someone right now David..."

Kira felt slight jealousy over the hearing of this other guy's name.

"Forgive me..." she whispered.

"You don't need to..." he raised her head and gazed into her blue orbs, "stop yourself from seeing..." he inched his face closer to hers, "what is just in front of you..." and he placed his forehead on her bleeding one.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Her eyes closed and all she felt that time was a pair of lips on hers.

**END**

**Sorry for the late update...its exam week on XUHS! MY gosh! **

**Ehe...read and review guys...okay?**


	4. Together

"**Borrowed Time"**

_A Kira and Lacus Fanfic_

Chapter 4: Together

Kira looked around and saw that the cleaning was done. Though he couldn't familiarize the setting of the house, with the couch on the right and the weird grandfather clock on the left near the TV, Kira still tried his best to help her. The broken porcelain was placed on the black paper bag; the plates too were disposed and the torn curtains were replaced. Know wonder Lacus doesn't like to go home early on weekends. "I wonder if...any of her friends know..." Kira mumbled as he mopped the floor.

He looked at the clock and realized it was nearly 7 in the evening- Lacus was still asleep. A weird force made Kira's head turn around and stare at the sleeping figure of Lacus inside the slightly open door. It stung him seeing her uneasiness. Kira continued to mop the floor until he heard a weak shriek from Lacus room.

He dropped his mop and went inside to check on her. Lacus was already sitting up in bed with her injured and bruised hand massaging her head. She made silent shrill sounds that made Kira really nervous.

His hands flew to her shoulders and forced her head gently to look up. Her eyes were very teary, her face was pale and her skin was as cold as ice. From the looks of it, she looked like a living dead!

"Kira...?" she said, in a whisper only he could hear. Her face almost looked like she was pleading him to embrace her. She was shaking in fear in his touch and he was left with no choice.

Slowly his arms engulfed her body in a loving and warm embrace. Her tears flowed freely there and she just melted in his arms like they knew eachother for so long. "Are you alright?" he asked in that tone where she thought he didn't care; but his warmth told her otherwise.

"I'm fine..." she weakly told him. He snorted because he couldn't afford to believe in her statement. She pulled away and looked at him again with a small smile painted on her face. His eyes looked cold and very strong, emotionless and still but she knew better or in fact he was letting her know better.

Upon staring closely into his eyes she remembered a moment that made her gasp and blush.

"_You don't need to..." he raised her head and gazed into her blue orbs, "stop yourself from seeing..." he inched his face closer to hers, "what is just in front of you..." and he placed his forehead on her bleeding one. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

_Her eyes closed and all she felt that time was a pair of lips on hers._

Kira noticed the sudden blush on her tear-streaked face and it made him wonder. Lacus looked away and touched her lips, 'could it be...?' she thought. She could hear her heart pounding out aloud every time she thought about it.

"Are you alright...?" he asked again. This time she gave him a nod in response. Kira's hand few to the sides of her face and caressed it. She felt herself calming down so instantly then and there. His touch felt like sleeping pills but then again, it wouldn't be right.

"Kira..." she whispered. He sat down beside her and she found the courage to lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..." she said. He didn't say anything for his eyes were focused on the couple on the picture frame hanged on her wall- the most ironic thing was that they were on the same position as the couple on the frame.

Her eyes fell closed while his still observing the man who owned the shoulder Lacus was resting on in the picture. Blonde hair, purple eyes and Kira thought he saw himself in the picture. The only difference was that the blonde had spiky hair and a much more lightly personality!

"David..." Kira whispered.

"Pardon" Lacus said.

"Nothing..."

Then silence.

"So...he beats you..." Kira blurted.

Lacus flinched but didn't answer. Her grip tightened on his arm.

"Does he beat you everyday?"

Lacus shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it...please"

Suddenly his free hand took hold of her face again. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Kira's face descending upon hers making her heart skip a beat! He stopped when their noses touched and he breathed upon her. Her heart was racing and beating like wild fire!

"Do any of your friends in school know about this?" he asked again. His voice making her shake and the most awkward thing is that this distance is tempting her to kiss him!

She brought her face down, trying to avoid his eyes that had the ability to pierce through her thick walls reading her like the way she could read him. Sadness then overcame her in an instant.

"Starting tomorrow...I'll pick you up here and we'll go to school together" Kira sternly told her. Her back straightened and she looked at him with bewilderment. "Huh...but Kira..."

He silenced her with a finger on her sweet lips. "If you don't tell me everything...then I won't stop getting involved" Kira assured. He looked deeply into her blue eyes and he knew, she could not do anything but agree.

She turned away, again a loser. "I...I just don't want you to get hurt because of me" she said in a low and shrill voice. Not soon, she found herself being embraced by him again, this time tighter than before.

"Better me than you..." he whispered.

Those words brought her to instant tears!

_**David only looked at her with a smile. "Better me than you..."**_

She tried to force them back but Kira's embrace made her very... readable...and open.

She burst into tears in his arms like a battered child all over again, weak and fragile and needed to be protected. "Why do you...why are you doing this?" she asked him as she cuddled closer into his arms clinging for support. He didn't answer anything but pulled her closer. He inhaled the scent of her long and silky hair; savored the feel of her soft yet cold skin and keeping her secure.

"Answer me, please..."

Lacus closed her eyes and felt her being pulled away from him gently. She was weak right now from all the exhaustion. Kira looked at her sleepy form and found him self softening quickly. No girl has ever done this to him.

"Just sleep...I'll take care of the rest..." he told her. Kira gently placed her back in bed and placed her under the covers. He was about to move away but a hand grabbed his wrist and put him to a stop. He turned around only to see Lacus sitting up in bed once again.

"I really don't want to trouble you..." she tried to get out of bed "you can go home now Kira..." she stood up and walked towards him but she tripped...and fell into his arms.

"Hmm...you like this don't you?" he humored. Lacus quickly pulled away but found her self falling back! Kira grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from falling. He looked into her eyes again, "stubborn aren't you?" he told her.

She blushed; this whole, weird encounter with Kira was giving her this feeling again. Without her permission, he tilted her head up and placed his lips upon hers.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Okay...maybe last night was just a dream..." she told her self. Her hand flew to her face then to her lips where she dreamt that Kira had kissed her last night- she doesn't even know if it was all just a dream!

Her head turned side ways- it was 6:30 in the morning. She bandaged her bruised wrist and dressed ready for school. "If I'm not mistaken..." she mumbled.

"_**Starting tomorrow...I'll pick you up here and we'll go to school together" Kira sternly told her.**_

"No...it can't be true..." she said. "but then who cleaned the house...?" She shook her head... "ah...never mind..."

She wore her tie informally, took her sling bag and was ready to go! "Maybe he did come last night but...about the kiss...oh...never mind that Lacus!"

She ran to the door and when she opened it, she stopped dead on her tracks!

"Kira, Kira!"

He looked at her, emotionless as usual. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Unruly yet sexy hair doe, sleeves folded up to his elbows, tie hung around his neck and not on his collar...yes...it is THE Kira Yamato waiting on her doorstep!

"C'mon, we'll be late for school..." he stretched out his hand for her to grab but she was still in a great shock.

'Wait...if he's here...well that's what he promised to me last night...maybe...he was really there last night!' Lacus thought, her thoughts floating into space!

"Kira...you're here..." she stammered.

"I told I'd be here...remember last night?"

Her eyes widened.

'So he was here...so then I did...' she touched her lips 'I did kiss him...'

Her thoughts were disturbed when Kira instantly grabbed her hand and they went on. At first she was hesitant to go with him but his presence convinced her enough. Her grip was smooth and gentle, very opposite to his physical personality.

All she could do was smile at him and rest her head on his shoulder as they walked together.

Students who saw this were surprised. Even Kira's friends were at a shock when the 2 of them shared the same table alone! But only three people kept their eyes on the 2 so-called "couples": Fllay and her other 2 friends, Jamie and Allison- the mean girls.

"Why are they together all the time?" Fllay asked. Jamie shrugged her shoulders, "she's not a cheerleader and definitely, if she were, she wouldn't be as good as you Flay!"

The red head smiled and laughed, "yeah...well...I'll be getting him back in no time sooner."

"It won't be that easy, I heard she's Kira's tutor and I believe they need to be together everyday for school purposes or something..." Allison blurted while flirting with the guys sitting next to her. "I need to know...who this Lacus Simons is..."

**After some days...**

"Pass the ball!"

Shinn stopped running and passed the ball to Auel who was on the three point line. He was about to shoot but Kira appeared before him, scaring him by his height. 'This is going to be a disadvantage...' Auel thought. He dribbled and tried to get past Kira but he couldn't.

"Over here!"

Auel looked right and saw that Sting was free so he passed the ball to him.

Sting ran for the ring, easily penetrating through Athrun's defense. "You need to do better than that!" the 14-year-old shouted. Only a few steps away from the ring and to make the score a tie!

He continued to run then someone stole the ball from behind. Sting looked from the corner of his eyes, "Sai..."

Sai grinned and grabbed the ball as quickly as he can and passed it to Kira.

Kira was about to run but Shinn was able to steal the ball away from him. The crowd instantly was shocked at the sudden assault from the sophomore!

"They're pretty good players..." Lacus mumbled. "Yeah they are...but without Kira on the court, there is no motivation..." Cagalli said as she licked her lollipop.

Kira ran after Shinn who was now in fast break.

"That black head sure is good..." Lacus again mumbled. "Shinn Asuka...said to be the next captain if Kira and the other seniors would graduate."

Shinn ran as fast as he could. He saw Auel on the left and sting on the right with only Kira and Athrun behind them.

When Shinn turned his head straight towards the ring, he was put to a stop at who stood in front of him.

"Dearka!"

Shinn instantly stopped, 'How did he run so fast like that?' Shinn thought. Dearka was reaching for the ball until...

"SHINN!"

Shinn got back to his composure and passed the ball through Dearka's legs and Sting received it, who jumped and passed it to Auel who also jumped for a dunk!

"and the score is tied!" shouted Vino.

The crowd cheered and whistled; the gym is really a roaring lion during gym practices!

"Okay...nice work kids!" shouted the coach.

"Mr. Waltfelt, when is the first game?" Shinn asked as Youlan gave him his towel and water. "Well, the first game will be this Saturday against Guardian University..."

"Guardian...Michael Damon is there..." Kira said.

"Yeah...do you remember Mr. Damon? He entered top 5 in the best player ranking last season...lower than Kira if I may say it proudly..."

The team giggled at the humor.

**The next day...**

"WHAT!?"

"Believe me Mr. Yamato; a D- isn't even enough to put you in your team..."

"I thought we had a deal about this...no grades below F!" Kira exclaimed.

"F is the lowest grade and I'm sorry...If I'm not mistaken I am the teacher here and not you...If I say you can't join the game this Saturday then you can't join the game this Saturday!"

"But Mr. Gideon!"

"I will have no more of this Mr. Yamato!"

"Yeah...and I bet you don't even know what cliché means...since you're doing it right now..."

"What did you say?!" Mr Gideon stood up, feeling insulted.

"Mr. Gideon please, that's enough...you too Kira!" Lacus said as she got in between the two.

"Pathetic, a teacher disciplined by a student..."

"Kira! I said that's enough!"

"Mr. Gideon I'm sorry but..."

"If you're trying to defend this tutee of yours then it'll never work! You've done your part and now he has to do his part as well!"

"I know but...I realized that the team really needs him this Saturday...please I beg you, give him a make-up quiz tomorrow..."

Mr. Gideon looked at Lacus then at the mumbling Kira beside her.

"Alright but this will be the last time he insults me in my office!" Mr. Gideon exclaimed.

"I promise sir...he will have the proper disciplinary acts from me..."

This made Kira glare at her in anger but she returned it with a weak smile. "Very well then, I trust you can do something about this BARBARIAN'S BEHAVIOR!"

Lacus bade her goodbye and led the both of them outside Mr. Gideon's office.

She stopped and looked at him in disbelief. "You could have gone straight to the Prefect of Students, ending in disciplinary probation and worse: expulsion from this school!"

"Look, he lied to me okay?" Kira defended.

"Actually he was right, F is the lowest grade!"

Kira rolled his eyes, "Oh so you're on his side now aren't you!"

Kira angrily walked past Lacus.

"Kira wait..."

She managed to grab his hand and forced him to turn around, which he did.

"Look, I'm neither on his side nor yours..."

He was about to say more but her eyes pleaded him to just agree...

"I'm sorry...I just...I couldn't stop myself..." he told her. "I didn't mean to shout at you Lacus..."

He inched closer and pulled her to an embrace. "Kira...? it's really okay..."

He pulled her closer and she found her self surrendering into his arms, which she did. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this Lacus..."

She shook her head in the embrace.

Behind them was a red head, glaring angrily at the two.

"This is getting on my nerves..." Flay mumbled as she walked away.

She got her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Zeke...?"

"Hey there baby...!"

"I don't need kids talk...I got a job for you..."

"Sure baby...anything..."

"Lacus Simons..." Fllay uttered.

**END **

_**So sorry for the late update...it was exam week and it just ended yesterday...and yeah I am Filipina...NOYPI's rock! **_

_**Anyway...I really appreciated the reviews guys...hope more will be coming...GOD BLESS and TAKE CARE!**_


End file.
